


Crash

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2014 [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A car accident happens and words are exchanged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

Thud.  
  
She heard the bumper creak as the car jolted forward a bit. She slammed her foot on the brake pedal and heard the brakes screech.  
  
She instinctively put on her hazard signal on. She looked at the rear-view mirror and saw the driver behind her get out of the black sedan. She grabbed her purse and stepped out too.  
  
The driver behind her walked up to her.  
  
"Sorry about that. I braked too late and the car skidded a bit." The woman took off her sunglasses and placed them on her head.  
  
"Ah, I see," was all she could say as she absentmindedly stared at the woman's features.  
  
The woman flashed a smile and handed her a business card. "Here is my information." The woman had scribbled her license plate number, the make, and colour of her car on the back.  
  
She scrambled through her purse in response and fished out a slightly crumpled business card. She made a mental note to have more printed out in the near future. She fished around her pockets before the woman handed her a pen. She quickly wrote down her car's information on the back.  
  
Handing it to the woman, she said, "Here's mine."  
  
The woman nodded and then pointed at the bumper. "It's just a scratch, so I'm not sure whether you want me to compensate for the damages?"  
  
She walked over and looked at the bumper. It wasn't crumpled, just scratched with black paint. She looked at the front bumper of the black sedan - it, too, was slightly scratched and her car had also managed to leave some red paint on the bumper.  
  
She found herself saying, "It's just a scratch so I probably won't have to inform my insurance company..." She swallowed a lump that had begin to form in her throat - the woman's presence had made her nervous and she wasn't sure why - and mumbled, "But I'll give you a call if I want to talk things over?"  
  
The woman nodded as she put her sunglasses back on. "Sure, I'm availa--" she faltered before she cleared her throat. "I'm free whenever."  
  
She felt her own cheeks turn pink. "Me too."  
  
"Drive safe."  
  
"You too." She climbed back into her car and drove back home. As she made her way down the street, she saw that the black sedan had turned into a street that was three blocks from her apartment.  
  
After a quick dinner, she fished out the woman's business card from her purse. She glanced at it a few times before picking up the phone.


End file.
